U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,260,556 and 4,211,725 teach reaction of 2-pentenenitrile with ammonia or ethylenediamine to produce alkylaminonitriles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,474 teaches the reaction of 2-pentenenitrile with alkylamines having from 8 to 22 carbons to produce the corresponding nitrile compound. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,202 teaches a process having improved reaction rate and selectivity in the reaction of 2-pentenenitrile with amines to form alkylaminonitriles by the incorporation of from 15 to 60 weight percent water in the reaction mixture. These references do not include the critical ether linkage needed to make the products of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,883 to Herkes discloses the cyanobutylation of various ainines to make diamines. Herkes uses 3-pentenenitrile, 4-pentenenitrile or mixtures of 3-pentenenitrile and 4-pentenenitrile to make his product. This does not result in the desired branching that comes from the compounds of the present invention, nor does it include the critical ether linkage in the molecule. Herkes has done some work with the cyanobutylation of lower molecular weight alcohols (C3 to C8) to form primary amines. These materials lack the hydrophobicity to be good surface-active agents.
It has now been found that by reacting alcohols with 2-pentenenitrile and hydrogenating to the alkyloxypentyl amines, followed by alkoxylation or methylation to form tertiary amines and in a subsequent step derivitization of said tertiary amines results in products with unique properties. Further reaction to form the salts, quaternary salts, or amine oxides also result in products with unique properties. These include (a) superior liquidity of the resulting products, (b) improved surfactant properties and (c) improved solubility in hydrocarbons. All of these will become clear as one reads the teachings of the present invention.